Reality
by VixonVulpe
Summary: When Gilbert pictured finally meeting Alfred's much-talked-about roommate, he was under the impression that everyone would be fully clothed. [College AU. PruAme PWP with a twist. Maybe more than a oneshot (in which case PruCan would come into the picture.)]


The steady stream of pants was broken by a groan as the blond's back arched. The Prussian above him smirked into the junction of his neck and shoulder, placing an apologetic kiss to the love bite he'd just made.

"Damn, I'm gonna have to wear a scarf of something," the American said breathlessly, grinning despite his words. The statement earned him a nip on the ear.

"What, ashamed of me?" the low voice purred as a pale hand moved towards a lower prize.

"No, it's not th-_aaat,_" the younger tried to explain. "_Hah, ah, Gi-Gil,"_ Gilbert ceased his attack on the other's neck to grin down at him instead. Fingernails dug into his back a bit, only encouraging him. Just to tease, he slowed his hand on the American's cock, chuckling lowly at what could only be described as a pout crossing the blond's face.

"What is it then?"

"Hnng?" Blue eyes were a bit unfocussed as they peered up through the darkness. Gilbert rolled his own eyes.

"Why do you need to cover these?" he elaborated. Understanding slowly mixed in with the silent plea in those baby blues.

"Oh, I don't need to give the guys a reason to pick on me," Alfred snorted. Gilbert mimicked the action and released the American, pulling away to grab his discarded jeans from the floor. Alfred whined and pulled himself up on his elbows to try and see the albino through the dark. Gilbert returned and flashed a small bottle in the light seeping in from the window. Alfred nodded and laid back.

"I'm pretty sure they'll tease you for the scarf though," the Prussian snickered as he poured some of the bottle's contents onto his fingers.

"You think?" Alfred asked curiously while his bedmate warmed the lube.

"What, are you planning on wearing it all day? It'll be warm inside," Gilbert explained.

"Hmm, I'll wear a turtleneck then- shit, couldn't you warn me first," Alfred complained as the Prussian slid one digit in.

"It's only autumn - "

"Fall," Alfred insisted. Gilbert slid in a second finger as payback for being interrupted.

"- only autumn, you'll get too hot if you wear a turtleneck. Plus turtlenecks kinda make you look like some kind of nerdy privileged hipster kid."

"I'm not a virgin, you can go faster than that. But no, man, like Steve Jobs - or maybe Bill Gates, I dunno, the dead one – wore them all the time."

"That just proves my point. You want the third one then?"

"I dunno, how big's your dick?" Alfred smirked. Gilbert put the third finger in. "Confident I see," Alfred teased, a little breathless now as Gilbert thrust deeper. "Might even say you're... _cocky._" Gilbert laughed in disbelief.

"Was that meant to be sexy or does being horny make you a bigger doofus than normal?" Alfred rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to say something when Gilbert finally found his prostate, cutting off any words with a small moan. Gilbert leaned down to leave another bite on the American's neck, grinning at the hitch in breath he heard, before pulling his fingers out entirely. Alfred whined and pouted again as Gilbert pulled away.

"Condom?"

"Drawer," Alfred answered, shifting to tug open the drawer of the nightstand by his head. The knob came off in his hand. "Ah shit, it keeps doing that."

"Fix it later," Gilbert shrugged, crawling over to root through the drawer. "Is that a vibr-"

"Just grab the damn condoms!" Alfred huffed defensively. Gilbert snickered but did as he was told. There was a moment of fumbling in the dark as the albino tore open the package and slid the condom in place. He hissed lightly at the cool of the lubricant while Alfred made a small impatient noise.

"Ready?" Gilbert asked, mostly to piss off his impatient partner.

"Are we fucking or going on a road tri- " Alfred's words cut off into a surprised gasp as Gilbert entered him without warning. The American forced himself to relax as Gilbert slid in deeper, slowly moving until he was in to the hilt. They paused a moment, each panting, until Alfred moved his arms to wrap around Gilbert's torso and shifted his hips a bit, grunting at the feeling.

"Ah – yeah, okay, you can go now," he panted.

"You su- _ah,_" Gilbert moaned as Alfred, impatient, moved again, pulling the Prussian in deeper. "I get it, I get it," Gilbert panted, pulling out until only the head of his dick was in. "Fucking impatient," he growled before forcing his way back in. Alfred groaned in approval. Gilbert pulled out again, setting a steady pace, fucking Alfred as thoroughly as the American's impatience would allow.

Conversation was dropped in favor of pants and grunts as Gilbert picked up momentum. Alfred's nails returned to his back as he brushed the American's prostate.

"There?"

"A-almos-_sssst fuuuuuuuck._"

"There."

"_Yes fucking there – ah!_" Alfred moaned. He clawed at Gilbert's back as the albino pounded into the same area, the cheap dorm bed's squeaks joining their joint moans and the sound of -

"_Ah sh-shit,_" Alfred panted out as they registered the sound of keys outside the door.

"What?" Gilbert asked around a moan, forcing himself to slow down.

"My roommate's gonna flip shit."

"Why, is he a homophobe?" The tight heat was too much for Gilbert to come to a complete stop, his mind too sex hazed to register that fucking a guy in front of his roommate was sort of a social no-no.

"Nah," Alfred said breathlessly. "I'm just not sure which bed we're in."

Gilbert tried to take this seriously. But the thought of being caught, balls deep in someone's roommate, in the other roommate's bed was too much for him. He burst into a laughter so loud it had to be called a cackle.

"It's not that funny, dude," Alfred laughed underneath him. The door opened and the light was flicked on as the mysterious roommate Gilbert had yet to see returned.

"Why are you in the dar- " a soft voice began. Gilbert couldn't stop laughing as he looked over at the newcomer.

Alfred's roommate was a tall man currently wearing a bright red hoodie that declared his nationality (Canadian) to the world. Wavy golden tresses brushed his chin and nearly reached his shoulders while violet eyes blinked in shock behind rounded frames.

Gilbert was naked and in the middle of having sex in front of a hot stranger and he couldn't stop laughing like a mad man.

"Hey, what's up Mattie?" Alfred asked, attempting to play it cool apparently. 'Mattie' made a high sound in his throat and blinked a few more times before slowly turning away and shutting the light off as he walked back out of the room. "Eh, bye Mattie!" Alfred called.

"You better wash my sheets, hoser!" came the rather distressed reply. Gilbert couldn't breathe he was laughing so hard.

* * *

I'm not sure what to say about this one... Brother Complex is still being worked on, I swear! For now have a little college au. Might be more than a one-shot, but that's a big maybe.

I think I learned today why there isn't a lot of PruAme smut in the world.


End file.
